


Gratification

by mshakarios



Series: Themmus Smut [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, brightly colored alien cum, emmett absolutely ingests, it's short smutty and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshakarios/pseuds/mshakarios
Summary: Emmett gives his lovers a good time, all "do not ingest" warnings be damned.Thane/M!Shep/Garrus. Pure PWP. Contains lovingly-described cross-species polyamorous blowjobs and little to no consideration for canon biology.





	Gratification

**Author's Note:**

> Just kind of wanted to write Emmett sucking both of his boyfriends off at the same time. He loves them, and they deserve to be pampered.

Emmett groans needily around the cock in his mouth, taking it deeper down his throat with a soft gagging noise and feeling the hand in his hair tighten its grip. He likes this situation more than he probably should; down on his knees, needy and submissive, his green eyes gazing up at both of his lovers with adoration as they take turns using his mouth. His right hand is busy next to his face, slowly stroking up and down a second reddish member, identical to the one sliding down his throat and attached to the same gorgeous alien man. His left hand pumps at a quicker pace, dutifully pleasuring his second lover and earning plenty of those soft, dual-toned moans he loves to hear. The cock that thrusts eagerly into his left hand is long and thick, its color a rich blue and its length divided into sectioned ridges. He prefers to have it inside of him, its sheer size and wonderful ridges coaxing desperate wails of pleasure from his lips as he is filled repeatedly, but he has to admit, this is wonderful as well. Emmett playfully rubs his thumb along several of the ridges, and the needy moan it earns him is absolutely delicious. 

After another minute, the cock sliding down his throat withdraws slowly, the hand in his hair tilting his head back with gentle, loving care. When his mouth is empty, he shoots a devilish little smirk at the older man standing over him, meeting those deep, dark, mesmerizing eyes, then turns his attention eagerly to the other engorged red length. He sucks gently, almost teasingly, at the tip, running his tongue across the petal-like nubs that surround its flat head. He takes a moment to flick his tongue into the small slit at the center of the head, greedily lapping up the strange, pastel pink alien precum that leaks out of it. The taste is lightly sweet and faintly chemical, similar to the hallucinogenic secretions that coat his lover’s scaled skin. It is a taste he enjoys, and he spends another moment licking at the slit, trying to coax out more of the sweet fluid. The deep, gravelly moan he gets in response makes his chest swell, both with adoration for his lovers and pride in his own skills at pleasuring them. He continues to suck hungrily at the tip of the modest-sized cock, while his fingers begin to similarly rub and stroke the head of the large blue member in his left hand. 

Finally his tongue stops its steady, probing laps, and Emmett leans back, letting his lover’s gorgeous erection spring back up beside its twin. His attention moves now to his second lover, and he playfully drags his full lips along the swollen blue length, starting at the spot where it exits from the other man’s open genital plates and moving all the way up to the tip. All of his delicious pumping and stroking have coaxed out plenty of natural lubrication, and the translucent, deep purple fluid dribbles from the tip, coating the entire length in a slick, inky mess that covers Emmett’s hand and runs down his chin as he finally reaches the head. He shoots a cheeky little grin up at his lover, just so he can see the evidence of his own arousal dripping from the human’s lips, then takes the head into his mouth, savoring both the slightly metallic alien flavor and the desperate dual-toned groan of his name that he hears in response. 

As he takes the thick cock deep into his mouth, Emmett reaches over with his right hand, grasping both of his other lover’s twin erections and starting to pump and stroke them. His other hand rests at hard genital plates, gently rubbing the base of the thick, ridged member in his mouth. Both of his lovers’ moans grow louder and more desperate, and he savors the sounds of their pleasure as he takes everything they have to give him, servicing both of them with an eager, almost greedy adoration. He sucks hungrily at the cock in his mouth, running his tongue over its thick, pronounced ridges. His thumb begins to rub at the underside of one specific ridge, right next to the base, and the gasp it earns him confirms that he has the right spot. He continues to suck and lick and stroke, as his right hand continues to jerk and rub the two cocks of the man beside him, the twin shafts swollen and dribbling more pale pink fluid. Emmett decides that the time has come to finish both of his lovers off, and all of his movements become harder, faster, and more passionate. He lets himself get lost in this moment, giving himself completely over to the feeling of pleasuring the men he loves, and it is only when he hears a loud dual-toned cry of ecstacy and feels thick, sticky alien cum fill his mouth that he finally comes back to his senses. Sharp claws grasp needily at his head as plated hips thrust wildly into his mouth, clearly trying to ride out this climax for as long as possible. Finally the taller man’s movements slow to a halt, and Emmett pulls away from his spent, satisfied lover, taking a moment to taste the strange, slightly metallic cum in his mouth before swallowing down the entire mouthful and turning his attention to his other lover. He continues to stroke the two cocks together, using both of his hands now, and leans in to take both of the flat, flower-like heads into his mouth. A fistful of his thick red hair is seized once more, and after another few moments of pleasuring the older man, Emmett feels the sweet, thick cum spurting from both heads, filling his mouth a second time. He continues to rub and stroke as the gravelly moans die down, until his lover pulls away, sliding out of his mouth with one soft, final groan of satisfaction, an affectionate ruffle of his curls, and a quiet, almost worshipful murmur of a favored term of endearment.

Emmett swallows the second mouthful of alien fluids and leans back on his heels, looking up at the two happy, sated men standing over him. He smiles, taking in their blissful expressions and the loud, heavy panting that racks both of their bodies. The two flower-like red cocks have just begun to wilt, losing blood and returning to their flaccid state, while the third is still long, hard, and rich blue, yet now sports a thick knot near the base. Emmett knows that this knot tends to go away after several minutes, and as he thinks back to all the past experiences that have taught him this, he feels a dull ache of arousal, suddenly remembering that he himself still needs to be satisfied. Sucking his lovers off has left his own cock unbearably hard and swollen, and both of his holes are desperate to be filled. He gives the two alien men another affectionate, lopsided grin as he leans back on the floor of the cabin, spreading his legs wide for them and stroking one finger down the length of his small, hard cock as he purrs seductively at both of them.

“Mmmm... _please_ tell me I’m next, boys...”


End file.
